Valentina Rabinovich
A woman born into a Russian family of strong magus. While she showed natural talent for magic, she developed performance anxiety due to high pressure, higher expectations, and abusive punishments from her parents which affected her ability to grow and learn as a magus and as person. Her older Alexander, who lacked the ability and skill she had blamed himself for her suffering and helped her escape her Russian home and bought her a home in Junction City to start a better life for herself. Profile Background Valentina was to be the heir of Rabinovich family, a mildly prominent and long line of Russian magus, this is because her older brother Alexander lacked much of the skill and talent she had and her father Dmitry detested the thought of his family having a weak link. Because Valentina was the only person to maintain the strength of her family, there was enormous pressure on her to be the best Magus she could be at a very young age and severe punishment for her failures. Unfortunately these attempts to force her improvement only made if more difficult for her as she began to develop a case of performance anxiety limiting her ability to use her magic in the high stress situations common in her household. This lead to further longer punishments that escalated into beatings not just by her mother and father, but the numerous maids that were forced to do so as well (much to their chagrin). As the years progressed Valentina's world become smaller and smaller as the pressure and expectations of her family to succeed as a Magus began to mount. She was pulled out of her elementary school to be home-schooled, restricted from leaving her manor home deep in the woods, forbidden to have friends of any kind, and finally she was allowed no rest from her studies bar her need to sleep and eat. The work of becoming the best Magus she could be soon became of her whole life. A Life devoid of rest, peace of mind, and little love aside her brother's. Yet, even under such a harsh reality Valentina continued to be a good natured child and grew into a kind, if slightly shy, teenager. It was at this time that her father started to look for other promising magus for her to produce a child as he'd all but given up on his daughter at the time and was seeking a possible better start with another talented child. While she had many suitors during this time, she had no interest or feelings for any of them. Instead she found love in someone else, a woman, a maid. On this world of cruel isolation, Valentina only had her personal maid, to find comfort in when her brother was away on business trips. While there was a 5 year age gap between the two, their bond grew as the maid sought to comfort the younger girl from her harsh life and Valentina starved to feel loved by someone. It didn't take long for them to share their first night together in secret and several more followed before they were torn apart. Dmitry, Valentina's father, had discovered his daughter's affair and was outraged and had the woman thrown out into the forests to find her way back to civilisation or die. Instead of braking her to his will once again like he'd believed would happen Valentina steadfastly refused to study magic any more or marry any of the suitors her father thrust upon her. Harming her was one thing but to hurt her lover like he did, she'd rather die then do anything his asked of her again, especially become a magus. Afterwards Valentina's world became smaller once again. She was now locked in her room at all hours of the day, was given barely enough food to survive, and was left unaware of her lover's fate whether she'd survived or not. Upon discovering his sister's even poorer treatment, Alexander Rabinovich, who had been unable to help her in her situation finally decided enough was enough. In secret, he personally took Valentina from their home and arranged for her a flight to Junction City in the USA where he'd bought a home for her to start a new life. Because she had little chance to learn of things other the magic, Valentina lacked the education to get a job for herself. Aware of this, her brother once again helped her by proving her with enough money to live a comfortable life. To him it was a way of apologizing for letting the abuse last as long as it did, and while she felt it was too much, his little sister couldn't refuse his charity. Meanwhile back home, Valentina's escape from her former life was set up to look like a suicide in which she walked into the very same woods her lover was cast into on a cold unforgiving winter's night. Both parents aware of how far they pushed their daughter believed she indeed die out their that day even if no body was recovered. Personality Despite the abuse she endured, Valentina is still a very nice and caring person to everyone she meets, though she can be a bit shy at times and get nervous when preforming tasks in front of others. Also another product of her abuse is her strong masochistic tendencies, though this only becomes apparent when she's receiving some form of punishment or injury. Instead feeling pain from it, she'll feel a rush of a arousal which can be disturbing to people who witness it. The tendencies become even more noticeable to woman she'll develop feelings for as she'll request punishment for any and all wrongdoings on her part. Category:FateLine Category:Archive